


Joey, What The Fuck?

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: The Lamb Marked For Slaughter (AU?) [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Weird Biology, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, what do I even tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Prompt: Bendy giving birth to Polo.Bendy, Boris, Alice, Henry, Wally, Joey and Sammy belong to theMeatly.Polo belongs to my friend.This came up after my friend introduced me to her BATIM OC, Polo, and then I randomly decided Bendy 'gave birth' to him. What have I done?...





	Joey, What The Fuck?

* * *

Henry looked from the sheet of paper in his hand, to Joey, to a fuming Bendy and back to the paper. And back to Joey, Bendy, paper, repeat.

What was this idea? Having a _male_ cartoon give _birth_ to another male cartoon. On a children's show! The legal and political boundaries they would be breaking to do so were astronomically high.

"We can n-"

"I have cleared it with the board and the government. They think it is a good idea. I shall quote them. 'Mr Drew, this special episode will surely do well in teaching children about a woman's problems.'"

**_"They do not care about women, Joey. They care about making money."_ **

And now Henry was forced to pay attention to the pissed off demon, gloves very close to being broken by whatever Joey had designed to be under them and plumed tail cracking his floorboards. The black ink around his white face was... Dripping and melting slightly, smearing with each attempt from the ruffled cartoon to reapply it.

"Both are true but it is not like you have to have sex with anyone. Henry can just draw the little shit inside you."

**_"May I just be left out of this?"_ **

"They said it was either you or Boris."

At the mention of his best friend being included in this disgusting scheme, he hissed and his three tufts of fur expanded into one big tuft, fluffing up in a catlike way.

**_"Why not Alice?!"_ **

\---

"Joey... Do I have to do this?..."

The animator looked down at the raging but still Bendy glaring at him from the paper he had returned to.

"Henry. Just draw the small dot of the fertilized egg."

Shaking hands somehow did the dot and perfectly shaded the belly of the demon back in, a voice in the back of his mind nagging him to stop, to rebel, to spare Bendy this potentially dangerous process.

"See? Was it so hard, Henry?"

\---

"My Lord... You are... Fat..."

**_"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Sammy!"_ **

The Music Director had to dodge a chair flung at him by the spiked tail whipping around his office as ink splattered everywhere. His Lord was angry, taking it out upon his Prophet's office.

"My Lord. Do you-"

The demon screeched, back arching as he bared his canines, spreading his arms to the side and splaying his clawed hands. In an attempt to pacify his powerful Lord, the follower bowed his head and remained quiet.

\---

**_"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy wake up!"_ **

Groaning, the man was wide awake at the pain and urgency he could hear in his Lord's voice, rasping and begging.

"My Lord?"

Glancing around, he found his Lord upon his back, laid on the floor, inky chest heaving as he gasped for air. Sammy worried his cheek, jumping up from his slouching rest, kneeling beside Bendy.

"My Lord. What is happening?"

**_"It, Sammy. It is moving out of my stomach!"_ **

Waves of agony crashed over the distressed demon, in the middle of the night and when even Wally had left for home. His only companion through this was his loyal Prophet, blindly allowing his Lord to squeeze his arm for some semblance of comfort as his free hand stroked between malformed horns.

"My Lord. How was your day?"

**_"Now is not the time, you wretched man!"_ **

Arching and howling in physical torment, the demon missed his abdomen bubbling upwards with the insistent push of the 'thing' inside.

"Humor me, My Lord."

**_"It was arg dreadful. Oh fuck! I am going to mutilate Joey after AH this!"_ **

"What will you name it?"

**_"It!"_ **

The demon snarled, his hand not crushing Sammy's arm launching forward to latch onto the shirt of the human and drag him closer, racks of torture wriggling through his inky body.

"My Lord, a better name is surely worthy of your precious offspring."

**_"You name the unwanted thing."_ **

"It is not my place."

Claws scratched his chest as the demon's stomach split open, undulating until a wet blob of twitching ink flopped out. It was cleaned off the offspring, revealing a small inky male with tiny wings and ears.

"My Lord?"

**_"Keep it."_ **

"What shall I name him?"

**_"Polo-Sammy you cunning Prophet."_ **

 


End file.
